


the hands on approach towards treatment of cuts

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, i like my sheith soft and pure with a touch of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: Sheith prompt: Both are hurt, one more than the other but silliness ensues while they bandage each other up (thank you Meeya! <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hands on approach towards treatment of cuts

**Author's Note:**

> the title has nothing to do with the prompt fill tbh. or well its only like, 15% related.

It takes a while but Keith eventually catches the way Shiro’s shoulders are shaking with suppressed mirth. Honestly speaking? It's hard to miss and Shiro's a little surprised it took Keith _this_ long to see it. Then again he's been focused on wrapping up the large gash Shiro had gotten on the back of his hand during their last battle so...

 

The point is that Keith eventually realizes that Shiro's doing his best not to noisily laugh at Keith's bandage skills and scowls. At the sight of the angry frown, Shiro gainfully tries to hold back the snort that’s been ready to drop out for a while but there’s no stopping it when Keith waspishly asks, “ _What_?”

 

There’s no stopping his giggles and wheezed chuckles from pouring out after that, especially when Keith’s expression turns pouty. He looks a like an upset chipmunk with the way his cheeks are slightly swelled and his shoulders are coming up to his red ears. It doesn't help at all that Keith crosses his arms to boot. 

 

Shiro raises his hand up to touch Keith and reassure him its nothing. But then his eyes land on the oven mitt sized bandage Keith’s wrapped clumsily around Shiro’s hand and he’s off again.

 

“Not all of us are good at first aid okay?” Keith mutters, pointedly not looking at the neat and clean bandaging job Shiro had done of Keith’s own wounds just 30 odd ticks ago. 

 

Body still shaking with mirth, Shiro pats Keith’s knee with his over mitt bandage and teases, “Sure but most people stop once the hand is _completely_  covered.”

 

“You were bleeding so much I thought I’d be careful!” Keith retorts.

 

But Shiro's too busy turning his left hand around this way and that, gauging the thickness of the bandage covering his entire hand. “I could probably pull something out of the oven with this actually. I mean, it'll catch fire but I probably wouldn't even get burnt.

”

He doesn’t even try to duck the roll of bandage Keith throws at his and lets it ping off his shoulder with a laugh. 

 

“You can finish up on your own asshole!” Keith declares as he gets up.

 

Shiro reaches out to grab Keith’s shirt with his right hand, hanging onto the corner to keep him from walking away, “But I can't do this with one hand! How am I gonna get this off?"

 

“Shoulda thought that _before_  you dissed my first aid skills.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Keith please....


End file.
